User blog:Undead RVD/The Brotherhood of Steel vs STAG
Time to take a break from our tourney and take a seat and watch a good old fashion fight between two heavily armored Sci-Fi Soldiers. The Brotherhood of Steel, the Powerful and Highly-Advanced warriors of the Wasteland... VS STAG, the Extreme Super-Advanced military unit sent to Steelport to eradicate its Gangs... WHO IS DEADLIEST! The Brotherhood The Brotherhood of Steel (BoS) is a quasi-religious organization operating across the ruins of post-war North America, with its roots stemming from the American military and the government-sponsored scientific community from before the Great War. They have proven to be a powerful force, being able to combat and defeat many powerful enemies. Weapons and Gear Laser Pistol.jpeg|Laser Pistol Tri-beam_laser_rifle.png|Tri-Beam Laser Rifle 1031325-precisiongatlinglaser.png|Gatling Laser FO3 Gauss rifle.png|Gauss Rifle MISSILELAUNCHER.png|Missile Launcher Fallout Brotherhood.jpg|Brotherhood of Steel in T-51b Power Armor The weapons the Brotherhood used: *AEP7 Laser Pistol: The AEP7 laser pistol was put into service to replace the AEP5 model. With a generous battery size, tight shot grouping at range, resilience to extended use, and fairly decent damage output, it is a very good choice for a sidearm and is used extensively in this role by the Brotherhood of Steel and the Enclave in the Capital Wasteland. By nature of firing a beam projectile, its shots will instantly hit, negating any need to lead the shot. Info *Tri-beam Laser Rifle: The tri-beam laser rifle has the appearance of a "sawed-off" laser rifle, missing the tube on the bottom length of the barrel, being rather shorter than other models, and having a new emitter aperture and attached wires. The new emitter fires three laser beams with each shot. It is the main weapon of the New Vegas Brotherhood of Steel. It also uses 3 microfusion cells when fired. Info *Gatling Laser: The Gatling laser is one of the most advanced weapon to date. It is similar to the minigun, however the Gatling laser is actually not a Gatling weapon as the barrels do not rotate when it fires - instead, the barrels fire in a rotating order. However, the barrels do not have to 'wind-up' making the Gatling laser much easier and quicker to use than the minigun. At long range it is actually an incredibly accurate weapon. One can easily take out any threat at a safe distance with a Gatling laser and is a very powerful weapon against targets of every caliber. Info *Gauss Rifle: The scoped Gauss Rifle is an advanced sniper rifle, that uses a series of eleven electromagnetic coils to energize and magnetize a pre-loaded standard projectile round at tremendous speed. The deadliness of the Gauss Rifle is greater than an anti-material sniper rifle. It can only shot one round before reloading but is far more powerful and far more accurate than most rifles. Info *Missile launcher: The missile launcher is a shoulder-mounted Explosives weapon. It is heavy but powerful, and can fire several types of missiles. Multiple enemies can be hit with a single shot due to the blast radius of the explosion. Info *T-51b Power Armor: The T-51b Powered Infantry Armor is an extremely advanced suit of armor. The armor is fitted with a back-mounted TX-28 MicroFusion Pack which generates an output power of 60,000 Watts to power the HiFlo hydraulic systems built into the frame of the suit. Made of a poly-laminate composite, the outer shell of the T-51b is lightweight and capable of absorbing over 2500 Joules of kinetic impact. The 10-micron-thick silver ablative coating can reflect laser and other radiation emissions without damage to the composite subsurface and the eyeslit for the helmet is made of bullet proof glass to protect the wearer from any projectiles. The armor usually carries enough fuel to last for one hundred years. Info STAG STAG is an elite paramilitary police force directed by Commander Cyrus Temple and his subordinate, Kia. It is under the direct command and supervision of the United States Government. STAG has their own, unique arsenal of futuristic weapons and vehicles. Weapons and Equipments For the sake of this battle, the weapons used by STAG is at their minimum levels. 574px-KA1Kobra A.jpg|KA!-Kobra S3X Hammer.png|S3X Hammer Viper Laser Rifle.png|Viper Laser Rifle McManus 2015 Level 1.PNG|McManus 2015 Annihilator RPG Level 1.PNG|Annihilator RPG STAG soldier promotional artwork.jpg|STAG Body Armor STAG Soldiers brought with them: *KA1-Kobra: The weapon of choice of the Steelport PD, the KA1-Kobra is a lightweight handgun that relies on a large magazine capacity (12 rounds) and fast rate of fire (as fast as you can pull the trigger. It isn't the most powerful gun but it spouts a tactical flashlight. Info *S3X Hammer:the S3X Hammer is a highly advanced laser shotgun. It has higher firepower than most shotguns and wields relatively good accuracy. However, it fires considerably slower than them, too. It can, though, be fired automatic. It doesn't need reloading but it will overheat really fast and takes a while to cool down. Info *Viper Laser Rifle: A highly-advanced weapon, it is a laser rifle, and serves as the primary assault weapon of STAG. By default, the Viper fires somewhat sluggishly, but deals reasonable damage. It isn't the most accurate and has a somewhat slow rate of fire (roughly 300 rpm). As an energy weapon of STAG design, the Viper has no need for magazines, though it's necessary to carefully control its fire to avoid excessive heat buildup. If the weapon overheats, it will be rendered inoperative until it cools down.Info *McManus 2015: The McManus 2015 is a powerful sniper rifle that can kill most enemies in one hit. It carries around 6 rounds in its magazine and has great accuracy, though is relatively useless in short to mid ranges. Info *Annihilator RPG: The Annihilator RPG is a powerful single-shot rocket launcher. It has great accuracy, packs a serous punch and can cause damage to multiple enemies to do to its blast radius.Info *STAG Body Armor: STAG's troops wear advanced body armour that can resist bullets and small explosions. It surpasses standard military armor and is flexible enough to move around in. X-Factors BoS vs STAG 90 Training 95 While the Brotherhood are well trained and have learned in a tough enviroment, their training is not as formal or advance as STAG's. STAG's training is at par with, if not greater then, US Army soldiers. However, The Techno Cult is not untrained. They know how to use power armor and energy weapons with ease. However, STAG was trained to deal with ANYTHING the gangs of Steelport can throw at them. 93 Accuracy 88 STAG operatives are not the most accurate individuals. They will fire out a barrage of lasers, bullets and explosives at their enemies and kill anyone that gets in their way, including civilians. The Brotherhood, on the other hand, are very accurate. They have to use their ammunition wisely as they don't have a truly unlimited amount. They won't just spray and pray. They aim and fire their weapons for maximum effect. 97 Killer Instinct 86 The Brotherhood will kill anyone that poses a threat to them but are not blood thirsty. They will not fire at random and are willing to listen and aid people that are helpful. They will not cause the death of their members and of civilians. STAG, on the other hand, are more than willing to kill and slaughter anyone they face and do not consider the Civilian Casualties that many of their operations cause. 98 Experience 84 While STAG is an experienced group, they are nowhere near as experienced as the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood of Steel have been existing for over 197 years. They have fought Raiders, Super Mutants, the Enclave and the NCR. No way can STAG, who have only spent their time in Steelport for a couple months, compare to the Brotherhood of Steel. 88 Finesse 97 Brotherhood members are a tough bunch but they are not the most agile. They don't get the proper fitness training to perform tumbles and the like. Their heavy armor doesn't help, either. STAG members are very physically fit. They can tumble and dodge with efficiency. 99 Durability/Armor 88 While able to take punishment and role with it, STAG soldiers are not unstoppable. Enough damage from anything can kill them. Brotherhood Paladins are not invincible either but they sure are closer. Their armor can take far more of a beating and keep going. They are also naturally tough. Living in the Wasteland of Future Earth requires allot of natural strength and toughness to survive. 94 Tactics 86 STAG prefers a "Shock and Awe" kind of approach. They use their advanced technology to obliterate their foes. The Brotherhood of Steel is much more precise. They don't always have the superior technology. They will use what they have carefully and plan out their attacks for maximum damage to their enemies. Factors Who and What: The Warriors and their Gear The Brotherhood of Steel brings in 6 Paladins. *All are armed with the Laser Pistols *Two are armed with Gatling Lasers *Two are armed with Tri-Beam Laser Rifles *One is armed with a Missile Launcher *One is armed with a Gauss Rifle *All are wearing T-51b Power Armor STAG will send in 6 soldiers also. *All are armed with KA1-Kobras *Two are armed with Viper Laser Rifle *Two will be armed with S3X Hammers *One is armed with an Annihilator RPG *One is armed with a McManus 2015 *All are wearing STAG Body Armor Where: The Location The Battle Field will be in a city. The buildings will shift from being in great shape to being half destroyed as they jump though large and strangely hard to notice worm holes. Why: The Reason Do to strange "worm holes", the city of Steelport has been suffering attacks from strange people and creatures that appear to be from another time and space. STAG operatives are sent to check it out and some of the individuals that appear is a group of Brotherhood of Steel Paladins. STAG are not able to identify them and consider them a threat and attack. In the Wasteland of the future, a Team of Paladins are sent by the Brotherhood of Steel to check out the appearances and readings of Worm hols that have been spouting up in a large ruined city area. The Paladins unknowingly walk into one and find themselfs in a perfectly intact city. They soon encounter STAG, who appear to be aggressive and the Paladins fight back. VOTING Voting will be conducted though comments. *Votes that contain a good five sentence argument or detailed edges, both having good evidence, are counted as a whole. *Votes that contain some good sentences and some evidence is counted as half a vote. *Votes that only contain a name or has no real evidence is nothing. The Battle In an abandoned city in the Mojave Wasteland “What do you think is going on here, Captain?” Six Heavily armored men wielding massive weapons are walking through and half-destroyed city area. Their armor has an insignia on it: A sword with a pair of wings behind it and circle with three gears in it being held by the wings. These men are Brotherhood of Steel Paladins. The Captian responds to his underling’s question: “The Scholars have been getting strange radiation readings that are similar to that of worm holes.” “Worm Holes?” “Worm holes are holes in time and space that connect from one part of time and space to another.” “Are these things rare, sir?” “Very rare. That’s why we are checking them out.” They continue walking through the barley standing city area. The Captain is armed with a Gauss Rifle. The Paladine that was talking to him was armed with a Tri-Beam Laser Rifle. The other four soldiers are armed too: two armed with Gatling Lasers, one with a Tri-Beam Laser Rifle and one with a Missile Launcher. They continue searching and they keep their weapons at hand. As they are going, the captain starts to get a strange feeling that something has changed. He looks around and realizes something very strange: The City that was around them is now intact. They are tall, clean and perfectly intact. “Stop! Men, get into position. Something is wrong!” The rest of the men are looking around and are horribly confused. The Captain is able to talk them down and they continue onward. “What the hell is happening?” “We must have walked through a worm hole.” “But how did we? Wouldn’t have we seen it?” “Maybe worm holes are not as easy to notice as we hope.” In the city of Steelport A STAG Condor is seen flying down into Loren Square. From the back, 65 STAG operatives hop out. Two are carrying S3X Hammers, one with a McManus 2015, one with an Annihilator RPG and one with a Viper Laser Rifle. A sixth one, the Team leader, hops out, also armed a Viper Laser Rifle. They have been sent in to investigate and combat anything they find. There has been many attacks already do to strange creatures. The area has been blocked out and barricaded. They secure the area and go in. Meanwhile, the Paladins are still wandering around. They are still dumbfounded. The place is so big, so intact, and so clean. Well, clean''er''. However, their amazement is cut short. A gun shot is heard and a large force hits the captain of the team. The Paladins help the Captain up and take positions. Brotherhood of Steel STAG: From atop a nearby Friendly Fire, the STAG operative takes pop shots with his McManus 2015. The Paladins run for cover and take positions. The sniper is too far away for any of the Paladins to take aim. All but one. The Captain aims his Gauss Rifle carefully. He doesn’t have unlimited rounds. Cautiously, the Paladin Captain has the STAG sniper in his sights. Everything is right. He pulls the trigger. The energized bullet flies out. The STAG operative doesn’t have any time. The bullet blasts through the Operatives head, splattering his brains about. Brotherhood of Steel STAG: The Paladins charge up. They are soon met with open fire. The STAG Operatives charge ahead, too. The STAG leader aims his Laser Rifle and is able to hit one of the Brotherhood Paladins, armed with a Tri-Beam Laser Rifle, in the visor and blast through his eye, killing him. Brotherhood of Steel STAG: The Paladins shoot back. The two with Gatling Lasers plow through two of the STAG operatives. One of the STAG soldiers with a S3X Hammer fires enough rounds into one of the Gatling Laser Paladins to punch through his armor and kill him. Brotherhood of Steel STAG: One Paladin fires his Tri-Beam Laser Rifle into the STAG shotgunner in the head and blow out his brains. The Paladins start to fall back as they don’t know what else there could be. The STAG operative with the RPG takes aim and hits two Paladins, killing them. One Paladin fires his Missile Launcher at the STAG operative, blowing him to smithereens. The STAG leader then fires several lasers into the Missile Launcher Paladin until he goes down. However he overheated his rifle. Brotherhood of Steel STAG: The remaining Paladin finds his men dead and keeps moving. The STAG Leader pulls out his KA1-Kobra and fires at him, waiting for his rifle to cool down. He finds it isn’t working as the bullets just bounce right off him. The Paladin fires back with his Gauss Rifle but he can’t get a good clear shot. He pulls out his Laser Pistol and fires back. Once the rifle is cooled down, the STAG leader gives chase. They run for a short while until the STAG leader and looks around in confusion: The city they are in is destroyed. The Skyscrapers are destroyed, there is ruble everywhere and the smell of death and radiation is in the air. “What in God’s name…” “Never seen this place before, have you?” The STAG leader turns around, aiming his Viper Laser Rifle, to find the Paladin Captain aiming his Gauss Rifle at him. “What kind of hell hole is this?” “This is Earth in many years. Do you want to know what happened?” “I’m not here to talk! I’m turning you in! There have been many attacks in our city and you know what is going on.” “Sorry but I don’t. I’m just a soldier. You know we could just leave, not have to kill each other. You and your men have advanced technology and could help the people of this world." “STAG is in Steelport to eradicate the criminals and menace that plague it! You are going down.” The STAG leader fires but not before the Brotherhood captain leaps out of the way and behind some ruble. The STAG fires out multiple rounds at the Brotherhood member. The Paladin can’t do anything. Then, the lasers stop. The STAG Leader looks at his gun. It has overheated again. Before he could do anything, though, the Paladin stands up and takes a well put shot. The STAG member can only watch a bullet flies into his head. His head explodes from the round. Brotherhood of Steel STAG: X The Brotherhood member lowers his gun. “Why do you assholes always have to be so stubborn?” And with that, the Paladin captain puts his rifle to his back and walks back to his base. Winner: The Brotherhood of Steel STAG had incredibly advanced weapons and were better trained and had better finesse but The Brotherhood of Steel had much more reliable weapons, greater intelligence and far better training. They also used their weapons better and would devise better tactics than “Shoot until it’s not moving”. Stag couldn’t win. Special Thanks Special Thanks goes to Utter noob for the title card Category:Blog posts